In many minimally invasive cardiac procedures, an introducer sheath may be placed in a vessel to gain access to a surgical site. Sheaths are used as conduits to pass surgical instruments or implantable devices through them. It is generally desirable to minimize the outer diameter of the sheath and maximize the inner diameter of the sheath. A small outer diameter is desired to minimally disrupt the circulatory pathway and is sometimes based on the anatomical size of the vessel it is designed to access. The inner diameter is designed as necessary for the surgical instrument or implant device to pass through it. An example of a catheter shown with a “daisy occluder” folded down for delivery within the catheter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,297.]